


Otter You Surprised?

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Humor, I don't know what to say really, Otters, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Drautos isn’t particularly fond of otters, especially when Nyx brings one to his office like it’s nothing.





	Otter You Surprised?

**Author's Note:**

> Just one of those nights when you're tired from work but you somehow got inspired by otters and thought this story was a good idea. /SHRUGS

“You know they’re called ‘ferrets on crack’ for a reason, right?”

“What?” Nyx pets the otter in his arms. “This little guy? No way. Look how adorable he is.” He holds it up in front of Drautos as the otter squeaks. “He loves the attention, don’t you? Hell yeah.” Nyx starts tickling its stomach as he carries it in his arms like a new born baby.

The Captain’s face falls at such sight. “When you release that rodent, it will cause trouble for everyone. We do not need it here.”

Nyx gasps, tucking the otter close to his chest. “Come on, it’s so tame!”

“Ulric. Put it back where it belongs.”

“But I found him wandering around my station. I can’t just leave it alone.” Nyx frowns while Drautos still expects him to get rid of it. “Can we keep him?” He even tries to look hopeful.

Drautos feels a headache coming in. “No.”

“Why not?”

_“Because.”_

“Okay, okay. Why not make him an official Kingsglaive mascot?”

“No.”

“A good luck charm before our missions then? The Glaives can take turns babysitting it.” The spark in his eyes refuses to die.

Drautos tries to imagine the aftermath of caring for an otter and understands immediately the horror it would bring. It’ll serve as a distraction and it takes one wrong move to screw it all up. He can see it now. The otter is let loose within the Citadel and the damage it’ll cause, especially when there are children involved. Who knows where it’ll end up and he doubts anyone taking responsibility. It’s best not to let Clarus know or have the news reaching the king about this matter, too.

In the end, the blame will fall on him. He doesn’t need that on his shoulders.

“No.” Drautos takes out a sheet of paper and starts filling in the requirements as to why this particular Glaive isn’t following orders. “If you won’t listen then you leave me no choice.”

As if Nyx spots the word “insubordination”, he sets the otter on the ground and rams straight into the Captain’s desk, hand flat on the paper with a resounding slap against wood. “Sir, hold on a minute, let’s talk this through.” 

“Remove your hand right now or you’ll find it missing.” Drautos glares until he spots the critter climbing on his book shelf. “Dammit!”

Nyx turns around, his eyes widen. “Oh shit.” 

“What’re you standing around for?” The nightmare begins. “Retrieve it at once!”

“Uh, yeah. Right away, sir!” Nyx quickly heads over but the otter is a tricky one as it runs away from grabby hands, slipping between Nyx’s legs and hides behind a tall potted plant instead. “It’s okay, we’re not going to hurt you. Captain’s a big ol’ scary monster but I’m pretty nice, right? I’m cool.“

Drautos gets out of his seat but the sound of Cor’s voice at the door catches his attention. 

“Captain, may I have a moment--” Cor walks into the room.

The otter springs from its hiding place and runs around Cor in a circle while he tries not to trip or step on the critter. Watching the Marshal in a frenzy dance with his crazy footwork has him swallowing the laughter about to slip from his lips. It’s most amusing, and Drautos might’ve seen that hard mask slip away for a rare moment and keeps the tidbit to himself.

“Hold on!” Nyx makes another grab for it.

Frantic cries fill the air and it uses the open door as an escape, finding freedom through the Citadel’s hallways.

The office is silent.

Nyx wears the biggest “I’m shitting in my pants” face while Cor stares at the two with questions but looking at Drautos for immediate answers. Drautos remains calm and sinks back into his seat, picking up his pen to finish filling out his paperwork. 

“Captain...” Nyx knows he screwed up.

Drautos holds his free hand up to shush the Glaive and completes underlining the word “otter” as emphasis. He mentally prepares himself for the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
